


One Last Night

by FictitiousFoxes



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Coma, Forbidden Love, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Major Character Injury, Middle Ages, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictitiousFoxes/pseuds/FictitiousFoxes
Summary: It is the force of the explosive hitting the small speed boat that Illya feels first. It is this force that knocks his body forward and causes him to hit his head off the side of the boat. Then it is the cold, the cold, the damp and the dark and it is all-consuming. He feels his body grow heavy and his world fades to black.





	1. Chapter 1

_**It is the force of the explosive hitting the small speed boat that Illya feels first. It is this force that knocks his body forward and causes him to hit his head off the side of the boat. Then it is the cold, the cold, the damp and the dark and it is all-consuming. He feels his body grow heavy and his world fades to black.** _

 

 

 

_____

Armand could feel the sharp nip in the air from the snow. His body jerked and bounced slightly as his trusted steed, Oliver, carried him closer to the palace. His travelling companion, Nicholas was beginning to irritate him with his persistent whining about the cold.

 

This was their third week on horseback from the ship ports to the kingdom of Elkwood. There was talk of the neighbouring kingdoms reaching some sort of treaty, mulled over by court members from each settlement over wine, whores and a feast. Unfortunately for Armand, his father was stuck back in Vladishov taking care of the war efforts, so as the son of the king, he had to take his place at the meeting.

 

_“Sire, surely this kingdom shant be much further?”_

_“We will get there soon. I am just as tired as you are Nicholas. I wish to arrive before sundown.”_

 

Of all the men his father could have sent with him, this was his choice? Yes Nicholas was a good man and a strong fighter but his personality had a way of making Armand want to push him off his horse.

 

 

 

_____

Henry sighed as he sauntered through the palace halls, his work was certainly cut out for him. Harold was making things difficult for him, that was for sure. He knew it would be worth it in the end to become Duke of Elkwood, and in turn reach a higher status in the king’s court. That way he would finally be able to make a difference within his village. Upon entering the Great Hall, he placed the last couple of chalices onto the large banquet table and turned to face the number of servants working vigorously to perfect the banquet. He sincerely hoped that this treaty would follow through, for as long as he could remember the kingdom had been at war.

 

_“Henry!”_

 

The King’s voice bellowed from one of the high balconies, Henry turned his attention upward.

 

_“Your Majesty, to what to do I owe the pleasure of your presence?”_

 

Harold waited expectantly for Henry to come to him, with a little too much enthusiasm Henry did just that. Upon rushing up the collection of stairs he stumbled on one of the imported rugs, falling slightly.

 

_“Oh would you please be careful! I cannot have absolute fools working on my staff, there to humiliate me in front of the regional leaders!”_

 

_“ I am truly sorry your Grace...I will be more careful in future endeavours. Is there something you need of me?”_

 

Harold stood up straighter, aiming to tower over the other man.

 

_“Yes, I need you to go down to the stables and welcome the last of our guests into the palace. Everyone else is waiting in the audience chamber.”_

 

Henry nodded and bowed his body and head slightly.

 

_“Yes, Your Highness, right away.”_

 

As Henry turned to leave he felt the King’s eyes on his back, he tried to silently ignore the thrumming of his heart in his chest.

 

_“And Henry?”_

 

Henry paused mid-step, his heart was racing so loud he could hear it in his ears.

 

_“Y-yes sire?”_

 

Was this it? Was this the moment Harold would acknowledge all his help? His feelings?

 

_“Clean up that filth on your garments, you are making the palace look unkempt.”_

 

With that, Henry let his chest deflate. Maybe one day the King would feel the same.

 

 

 

_______

_“Apologies for arriving late, I lead His majesty, Prince of Vladishov astray while we rode toward your abode.”_

 

Nicholas was helping the young man tie up the horses in the stable.

 

_“Oh it’s alrig-”_

 

_“Nicholas hurry up! Is cold and I wish to eat.”_

 

The prince barked over Henry’s reply. Henry glanced down at the stable grounds.

 

_“It is alright, I will finish putting the horses away...there is a member of the Kings staff waiting by the door to welcome you...I am Henry by the way, If you have any woes or such, fear not to approach me.”_

 

The Slavic servant gave a solemn smile to Henry and nodded before turning to meet his master. Henry stole a glance at the Prince, He was everything that the King was not.

 

Pale, white skin and locks of gold for hair. Henry could not see the man’s features but he knew that Slavic royalty would have beauty beyond compare.

 

Armand squeezed his hands together in hopes to feel any warmth, as Nicholas approached him he shot a look at the young stable boy. This was what King Harold’s servants were like? They looked like knights at the ready.

 

 

 

_____

_“Let the feast, commence!!”_

There was fanfare after Harold spoke, the room filled with cheers and chants. Then melodic sounds of a harpsichord and pan flutes filled the Hall. Henry stood by the side of the King, further back so not to irritate the guests, but close enough to be near if the King needed him. He wished so desperately to be asked to join the King in the feast, to sit near him or to make him smile with his presence. He watched as the other royalties and court members devoured their meals, laughing and conversing due to the chalices of wine. He could feel his own stomach turn at the thought of being able to eat so much food all at once. Perhaps he was just simply Hungry. He was pulled from his thoughts when the King snapped his fingers into the air.

_“More wine Henry!”_

 

Henry swallowed and quickly rushed to pick up one of the jugs of wine, he poured it carefully despite his shaking hands. He flinched when Harold gently placed his hand atop of his own.

 

_“You see that man down there? The giant? That is Armand Nichovitch, Prince of Vladishov.”_

 

Henry stopped pouring wine and nodded, It was the Slavic Prince from the stables earlier. He stayed silent, knowing that if he spoke his voice would betray his calm exterior.

 

_“Go to him, make sure you keep him sweet. The treaty rides heavily on his father’s compliance. Give him wine, extra whores, more food. Whatever it takes.”_

 

Henry nodded softly and glanced at the man, falling still when he noticed the man staring back at him, eyes as cold as ice.

 

_“Y-yes your Highness..O-of course..”_

 

Henry held in the whimper that threatened to leave his lips when the King removed his hand from his. He bowed his head and quickly moved to place the wine jug back onto its tray.

  
With a soft sigh and another glance at the prince he began to walk towards him, feeling both the King and Princes eyes on his form. He reached for a fresh pitcher of wine and reached the other side of the banquet table.

 

_“Compliments of King Harold, Your Grace…”_

 

The prince looked up at Henry. He raised his hand to decline the wine.

 

_“Do you have anything else at this displeasing feast?”_

 

Henry racked his brain, Harold had not imported anything else other than wine. However, Henry had an exceptionally old bottle of Ale in his quarters that his father had given to him before leaving for war. It had sentimental value but Henry would rather miss the Ale than have his dear Harold look like a fool.

 

_“We have some Ale if that is better suited to your tastes, your Grace.”_

 

The prince nodded and made a flitting gesture with his hand, shooing Henry away. With that, Henry was running around like an errand boy again.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry let out a small shiver as he walked along the long castle hallways. The winter wind howling against the stone walls and fragile windows.

He clutched his aged bottle of ale in his arms as he scurried back toward the Slavic prince in the great hall. With a castle, this big Henry often found himself quite lonely within its walls. He’d tried to befriend the girls that worked within the kitchen and the chambers. Though they always thought he was being flirtatious. He’d already tried to talk to the other men working for the king but found himself too shy and flustered.

Although he only had eyes for Harold, no one could ever know his feelings and sinful thoughts. With this experience he was used to walking around the castle alone, so he was certainly surprised when he spotted Harold and one of the young chambermaids sharing passionate embraces and kissing around a corner. His heart leapt out of his chest and he could hear his heartbeat within his ears.

With tears pricking in his eyes, he turned around quickly and rushed back towards the great hall. He swallowed and gnawed at his bottom lip before making his way to Armand.

 _“H-here your grace…”_ he placed the bottle onto the table and tried to force back his tears.

 _“And I just pour myself?!”_ Armand quipped sharply, stunning Henry.

 _“N-no..I...I’m sorry..”_ He swallowed thickly and let out a small whimper as his hot tears trickled down his cheeks.

With trembling hands, he began to open the Ale and pour it into a Glass for the prince.

 _“You cry. Why?”_ Armand asked, if Henry was not so upset he could have sworn that the prince’s tone had softened.

 _“N-no reason..I’m sorry your grace…I….I must go..”_ he almost dropped the bottle when he put it down and quickly turned around, running out toward the door that would lead him back to the servants quarters.

He struggled to breathe and let out small and quiet sobs as he stumbled in the hallway, falling into his knees.

Yes, the king was married, and yes Henry was aware that if anything were to happen between the king and someone other than the queen would be adultery. But it hurt him to see his king, his Harold being passionate with a member of staff, one of the young girls to be precise. It made him feel like his heart had been yanked from his chest.

He curled into himself and whined. Gasping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Nicholas above him.

 _“ Are you alright?”_ Henry sniffed and looked down. He sighed and bit the inside of his cheek.

 _“I-i….I am. My deepest apologies sir..”_ he sniffed and stood up, dusting himself off. He cleared his throat and swallowed thickly.

_“Forgive me. I seem to have forgotten myself. I do not mean to make a fool of myse-”_

_“I do not mean to frighten you, but as you fled the bottle of ale toppled over...Prince Armand is furious...you see...it soaked him to the bone..”_

Henry felt all the air leave his lungs as if the day could get any worse. Now he would have to be punished. He sniffed.

 _“Goddammit! Why me?! Why this day?!”_ He croaked and rushed to tug the loose curls on his head with his trembling fingers.

_“Henry-”_

_“Leave me at once!! I wish to be alone!”_

Henry cried and clambered up onto his feet. All he wanted to do was sleep. So sleep is what he would do.

 

_____

He awoke in his dark quarters to a large banging on the wooden door. Light from torches was sleeping through the cracks of the old wood. He rushed to sit up and blink away his sleepful state.

_“Henry!!”_

It was Harold.

He gasped as there was another forceful knock at the door.

“ _Open this door right now!!”_

Henry rushed to climb out of bed. Only in his nightshirt. He swallowed thickly.

_“Coming Sire!”_

 

He padded across the cobbled floors and quickly unlatched his deadbolt lock. The sound of the yelp me made when the door was banged open and two large guards took him by surprise was deafening. They grabbed hold of his arms tightly so that he had no means of escape.

_“You fool! How dare you embarrass me in such a way!!”_

Harold was inches away from his face. Henry could feel the small droplets of spit that hit his face as Harold screamed at him, and he could smell the wine from his breath.

_“ Do you have any idea what you've done?! Set back our treaty plans by weeks!! I have to regain that brute’s trust now! I told you the compliance of his father would be a decisive factor in this treaty!!”_

Henry couldn't help but let out a small whimper.

_“I-I’m...I am terribly sorry Harold- I..I mean! I mean your highness!!”_

Harold’s eyes widened and bore into Henry’s face, they looked like they were threatening to flee the king's face.

A sharp hand smacked across Henry’s face and he let out a gasp.

_“Not only do you embarrass me! But you make a mockery of the king's title!!”_

_“N-no! S-sire! I am truly sorry! I did not me-“_

_“Silence!!!”_

_“Guards. Take him to the great hall. If he wishes to embarrass his king, his king shall humiliate him. Chain him to the white wall. He is need of a good lashing. That will caution him to act with more care.”_

Henry let out a cry.

_“N-no!! No, your highness, I am sorry! Please forgive me!! Please!!”_

He began to struggle against the guards, and although he was well built, he stood no chance against the king’s guard.

_“ please!!! God no!!!!”_

He was dragged from his quarters, attempting to press his bare feet upon the cobbled floors to stay put. All it got him was cuts and grazes upon his skin.

 

_____

Armand watched from one of the high balconies as the man from the stables was chained to the wall by the cuffs on his wrists.

His back was to the jeering crowd and was soon exposed to the group when a guard tore his sleep shirt open. Now the man was naked, save the torn shirt hanging over his front. Even from the highest balcony, it was clear the man was trembling.

_“ My Prince...surely this punishment is far too cruel for him simply spilling the ale amongst his distress..”_

Nicholas was quiet and timid with his approach.

_“This is Harold’s decision. Not my choice. King sees lashing as fit.”_

Armand was calm with his response and he did not once take his eyes off the stable boy.

That was what he seemed he was now, simply a boy. A boy sentenced to public humiliation before what Armand could only assume were his friends and family.

When the whip hit his skin for the first time the room was filled with the shriek of pain. Then again and again. This seemed to go on for quite some time as the king did not falter with his actions not even as an old woman cried out for Henry as the man slumped as let out a gargled cry. His body was weak and pain riddled.

So that was his name. Henry.

Harold looked up to the balcony for approval from Armand. To silently ask if this punishment was suited. That it was done. Armand gave a small nod before turning to leave the balcony and head to his chambers for the night. He had enough of the drab festivities.

 

_____

Henry lay on the stone floor of his quarters on his stomach as he cried quietly. He had been dumped here after his punishment by the same guards that had taken him to his fate. He let out small weak whimpers and groans as he struggled to even so much as breathe without pain. With each breath, the skin on his back stretched, irritating the deepest of the lashes.

He was still naked, though the warmth he felt from where the leather had whipped him was keeping his body in such a state of shock he did not even feel the cold of the winter air nipping at his skin. He was not sure of how long he lay there, but he felt solace when he felt the familiar sound of Margaret rushing to aid him.

_“ Oh, goodness Henry!! Why did he do this to you?? You sweet boy!”_

She rushed to kneel by his side, gently threading her fingers through his hair. She was his only friend in the entire castle. An elderly woman, frail yet kind. He had taken to calling her, Auntie.

_“I...I embarrassed him…”_

Margaret let out a small gasp and moved to gently cradle Henry’s head in her lap.

_“ Come now, do you think you can stand up? We’ll take you to the kitchen, fix you something warm to eat. We’ll clean out your wounds.”_

_“J-just leave me...I deserve this…”_

_“Now now Henry, come off it. Right now. Let’s get you up on your feet and get you into warm clothes.”_

_____

Armand slumped within his bed. His stomach was painfully empty. He’d been laying within his chambers for hours now. He actually wished that he had eaten more at the banquet.

He sighed, perhaps there would be good within the castle's kitchen at this hour. He made sure to dress in suitable garments before leaving in search of a meal.

Upon roaming the castle at night he found himself admiring its walls, the decorative banners and artworks that adorned them. The only sound within the walls were his shoes clicking against the stones.

 With another small grumble of his stomach, he made haste. He felt hope when he heard hushed voices within the kitchen, he gently pushed the wooden door open.

As he entered the voices went quiet.

_“Hello? Is anyone in here?”_

Armand took careful steps as he walked deeper into the dark kitchen. He followed them the dim glow of a candle around a corner.

_“Now now Henry. Please sit still.”_

A woman's voice, it was soft and caring. When Armand found the candle in view, he also found an elderly woman doting over a man sitting on a bench. He sat only in cropped trousers, his torso exposed as she cleaned his back.

_“Excuse me.”_

The woman looked up when he made his presence known.

 _“My goodness! Oh, your majesty!”_ She quickly rose to her feet before giving the prince a small curtsy.

_“Whatever can we do for you?”_

Armand smiled warmly and gave the woman a small not of his head.

_“I..forgive me...I am…how you say? To eat?”_

_“Oh heavens, are you hungry? Let me fix you something to eat right now! I was just about to fix young Henry some supper.”_

She gestured toward the other person, Henry. The man that had been tortured earlier. Henry was half hunched over the bench he was sitting on.

_“That would be very nice.”_

Armand replied before walking slowly towards Henry.

_“How...how is..wounds?”_

Henry looked up at him hesitantly.

_“W-what?..”_

_“Your wounds? From lashing?”_

Henry looked down and sniffed. He shook his head.

_“They hurt. Is that what you want to hear? Have I not proven I am sorry after being humiliated and beaten?!”_

The woman gasped loudly and turned around to face him.

_“Henry! You cannot speak to royalty like that!”_

Henry whimpered and began to let out quiet cries. He covered his eyes and swallowed thickly. He appeared to be a broken man, weak and frail.Armand gently sat down across from Henry at the table.

_“Is okay, miss-?”_

_“You can call me Margaret, sire.”_

_“Margaret. Is okay. He is pained.”_

Henry sniffled quietly.

_“I am sorry that I raised my voice...and I am sorry that I spilt my father’s Ale over your garments.”_

_“Your father’s ale? I thought it was king’s ale.”_

Henry looked up and shook his head gently.

_“No..Har-I mean the King… He only imported wine...he truly values your opinion so I...I did not want to disappoint you..”_

This man had used his own Ale to make sure that Armand was happy. This made Armand feel extremely guilty for being complicit about his punishment.

Margaret smiled warmly as she placed two bowls of broth before the men.

_“Now, your highness. Would you have me take this to your chambers?”_

_“No no. Is okay. I will eat here.”_

_“Oh well allow me to just fix up Henry here and we can leave you to en-”_

_“You go rest. I will tend to Henry’s wounds.”_

Armand responded politely. Shock flashed over both Margaret and Henry’s features.

_“Your highness I do not mind-”_

_“Is okay. I have helped many soldier with wounds.”_

Henry looked up at Armand with a nervousness. He couldn't help but blink in confusion when the Slavic prince gave him a small, reassuring smile.

_“Oh.. Henry are you okay with that?”_

Henry nodded slowly and gently lifted his spoon to eat some of his broth.

_“Goodnight auntie..”_

_“Goodnight Henry dear.”_

She gently kissed his forehead before giving the prince another Curtsy.

_“Goodnight your Highness.”_

_____

After their bowls of broth and a couple of glasses of the wine Armand had declined earlier, Henry was a little more comfortable around the prince.

They had been talking, albeit only a little between the Princes broken English and Henry’s nervousness.

 

_“You cry...before. why?”_

 

Armand asked after a couple of moments of silence. Henry hissed as the warm cloth touched his lashes.

 

 _“It..forgive me your highness...it is private..”_ he replied meekly and looked away.

_“I think I should know. Since clothing is ruined.”_

Henry sighs and sniffs.

_“You would not believe me…”_

_“Let me decide.”_

Henry sniffs and sits up weakly. He closes his eyes and tilted his head down.

_“ Because the king is unfaithful..”_

_“ To wife?”_

_“To his wife yes...but….but also to me..”_

Armand stopped his actions.

_“ What is your meaning?”_

Henry sniffed.

_“I suppose if I am killed for speaking the truth now, it does not matter.”_

He swallowed and looked up at Armand.

_“I am his secret lover...at least….I was.”_

His eyes cast back down to the ground before he gnawed at his bottom lip.

_“ during the summer months he grew tired of his wife...and...he often bedded me.” He sighed and shook his head._

_“He told me tall tales of how he longed for me...how he loved me…”_

_“Love?”_

Henry sniffed and moved away from the prince.

_“Yes, love. Only now...he cannot even stand to look at me. I do not know what it is that I have done…”_

Armand took a small breath and attempted to take in this new information. King Harold had lay with a man. A servant. Perhaps he was angered by his own actions and that is why he was so eager to punish Henry.

 

He glanced down at the wounds upon Henry's back. Some blistered, others covering the wet rag with dried blood. He could see the way Henry’s back muscles moved and strained by the warm light the candle was casting upon his tanned skin. He began to lightly apply salve to sooth the pain. 

_“ I bet you think I am mad now. Raving mad. Perverted, a sinner..”_

Henry pulled him from his thoughts.

_“No. You are not first man to enjoy man.” Armand replied simply._

_“At war, this happen often.”_

Henry sniffed and looked up at him. _“There are others?...”_ Henry asked quietly. _“Like me?”_

Armand sighed softly.

_“Your wounds...better.”_

He placed the salve down and walked before Henry.

_“I say goodnight.”_

Henry couldn’t help but visibly deflate slightly at the prince’s words. Armand noticed but pretended not to.

_“Goodnight Your Highness..thank you..”_

Henry winced as he tried to stand. Armand frowned when he noticed.

_“I help. Where do you sleep?”_

He moved to put the smaller man’s arm over his shoulder to support him.

_“You don’t have to do this, your highness.”_

_“ I want. Now, where do you sleep?”_

Henry couldn’t help but smile slightly. This was the first time royalty had treated him with true kindness.

Armand couldn’t help but feel like he owed it to this man. After all, he was punished purely for terrible circumstances.

_“In the servants quarters, to the west of the palace..”_

_“ I help. Let’s go”_

 

_____

Henry lay awake until the sunrise of the next morning. Not only due to the full pain of his wounds but with the thoughts that the prince of Vladishov had tended to his wounds and helped him to his room. They even shared a meal together. Was this what friendship was like? He did not know if this was a once in a lifetime occasion but he sincerely hoped he could talk to the prince again.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing @heyjude_youlooksofine and her amazing video on youtube. 
> 
> I hope I can do it justice.


End file.
